Articles to be rewritten/Health Care Reform
Health care reform When the human genome project was completed, was that to any benefit for humanity? No, they patented every single gene they found. At the gym First of all, health care begins at home with healthy eating habits, not smoking, and regular, moderate exercise. Take a walk now and then or a gentle, relaxing swim; don't think you have to run a marathon every day to be healthy. If you don't enjoy it, you're not going to stick with it. Take a hike in nature if you want something more vigorous; that's a lot more enjoyable than pounding the treadmill, and the scenery will distract you from your sweat and exertion. Don't pay gym fees if you don't like going to the gym. I really don't like those women who go to the gym to show off their bodies, the men who lift weights to see who can grunt the loudest, or the 17-year-old boys who are soliciting way more than friendly conversation. I can't stand those weirdos and creeps who hang out in the men's locker room or the staff who tell me to keep my shirt on when I am swimming, like I'm supposed to be wearing a woman's top or something. Somehow I don't think they'd let me change in the women's locker room. That's the YMCA for you. : "scabs for doing payroll for scabs." I'd kiss it to make it feel better, but I might get a cold sore. It doesn't ever completely go away. It keeps coming back. Actually I already have intraoral HSV II stomatitis, so this what I could very easily give a woman. Also, I seem to have a rather untreated case of gonorrhea going on at least a couple of years, not that I haven't been to the doctor or anything . . . well, such is health care in the United States. Now that I think about it, I believe I picked it up in the pool at the Y several years ago. Must have been something in the water.]] Overpriced drugs Second, if you have genital herpes, as shown, or shingles, or chicken pox, or even a nasty cold sore that won't go away, plain old generic acyclovir works just as well as brand-name Valtrex, and it probably costs less than 10% of the price, too. Big pharma has way too much monopoly and patent power in the USA. Nearly all our known genes are patented by big pharma. Big pharma complains about the high cost of research and development while they spend twice as much money on advertising as they do on R&D. When they ring you up at the pharmacy, you are paying for those big full-page ads you see in magazines as well as those "free" samples, notebooks, pens, and other freebies those high-paid salesmen deliver to doctors' offices. Malpractice insurance Rural doctors cannot afford to stay in practice due to the high cost of malpractice insurance, while freemason physicians commit malpractice and doctor medical records with impunity. Hospitals are worse. They make deals with insurance companies to provide care at less than half price, while those unlucky enough not to have insurance are stuck with the bill to compensate the hospitals for insurance companies' underpayment as well as the care of the poor who cannot find medical care anywhere else but the ER. Where do you go for an urgent medical problem when your doctor is booked for a month out? Hospitals, doctors, insurance companies, and government social services departments all discriminate blatantly against LGBT people, by purposely misdiagnosing their conditions, even purposely infecting them with STDs, sending them to cruel state-run mental hospitals, and denying them the care they need. Medical insurance Insurance companies collude, set prices, and scrimp so much on coverage that we need to maintain separate insurance or pay highly inflated out-of-pocket prices for: * General medical care: just a 15-minute doctor's office visit can cost over $100. Who makes $400/hour? * Prescriptions: outrageously, exorbitantly priced. * Dental care: the more pop children drink, the more money dentists make. * Orthodontial care: many not-so-poor children must suffer with crooked and maloccluded teeth. * Vision care: at least there is some competition if you avoid that heavily advertised laser surgery. I frankly wouldn't trust them anywhere near my eyes with a laser. * Poor quality hearing aids that cost thousands of dollars for the elderly. * "Cosmetic surgery" might not even be covered for severe disfigurement in an accident. * Physical therapy: only a few sessions are covered even when the need is ongoing. * Chiropractic care is rarely covered, and chiropractors want you to keep coming back. Even with all that coverage, we are likely only covered for 50% of the highly inflated cost if at all if we need an organ transplant, a blood transfusion, or an extended hospital stay. Corruption The health care system in the US is so terrible and corrupt that many of us have to leave the country to seek the medical care we need. "Medical tourism" is big business. Question for the Red Cross I just donated blood for the 12th time the other day. Am I supposed to donate blood so that rich people can get blood transfusions, while the poor are not covered by their insurance?